Silent Hill 4: Mi Sueño Mas Oscuro
by FuzorZero
Summary: ¿Que habra pasado con Henry despues de haber detenido los 21 sacramentos?, su mente aun le atormenta, asi que debe hacer un ultimo enfrentamiento.


**Primero: esta canción no me pertenece a mi, le pertenecen a Akira Yamaoka, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn y a Konami.**

**Segundo: "Silent Hill 4: The Room" y todos sus personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Konami y Blah Blah…**

**Tercero: Este Song Fic esta hecho con fines de entretención no comercial y es de mi propiedad, puesto que yo lo escribí y no es correcto que nadie lo use sin darme un merecido crédito**

**Cuarto: es todo…diviértanse…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mi sueño más oscuro**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que me enfrente a Walter Sullivan, empecé una relación formal con Eileen, justo lo que quería, pero, aun me queda una sensación de inseguridad, como si algo en mi me dijera que aquella pesadilla no se ha terminado y que el puede volver en cualquier momento por ella y por mi, incluso cuando intento dormir esa sensación me acompaña. ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué me siento así?

**I run I fall what ripped away**

**check my body now**

**was it body or soul**

Ya es de noche, y necesito dormir, pero tengo miedo y ese miedo me impide descansar, por mas que Eileen lo intente, no puedo calmarme…

-Henry, cálmate…no volverá a pasar- ella me dice con un tono sereno, aun recuerdo cuan asustada estaba cuando la encontré en St Jerome.

-lo…intentare…-beso sus labios y suspiro profundamente tratando de caer en las manos de Morfeo, minutos después lo consigo…pero…todo se torna oscuro como si hubieran apagado las luces y solo puedo oír mi respiración. Lo que paso en esa maldita habitación hizo tanta mella en mí que me volví claustrofóbico

**the darkness fades fades to the light**

**disappearing now**

**disappears from the night**

Cierro mis ojos dentro de ese sueño y respiro, tratando de rogarle a algún Dios para que me saque de allí, al parecer da efecto y ya no hay eco de mis halitos, y vuelvo a sentir la comodidad de un colchón.

He abierto mis ojos, y veo ese techo que me parecía conocido, volvía a estar en esa habitación…

Otra vez el aire pesado….

Otra vez las ventanas cerradas….

Otra vez la televisión, ni la radio, ni el teléfono funcionan…

Otra vez estoy encerrado…

Otra vez la esperanza se convierte en desesperación…

**And all these nightmares I once had**

**as a child**

**the morning always came**

**it came too late**

otra vez la pesadilla se hace presente, me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, es una suerte, no hay cadenas, no esta ese mensaje debajo de la mirilla, al parecer estoy salvado...

decido salir, pero el paisaje ya no es el mismo, es…es…la estación del metro, ese momento donde Cynthia murió en mis brazos, su cuerpo manchado de sangre, su mirada, todo eso me vuelve de nuevo una victima de la impotencia, intento buscar otra puerta, pero no hay, quiero devolverme pero la puerta se ha bloqueado. su ultimo respiro, sus ultimas palabras vuelven a hacer peso, en mi mente, que idiota fui al creer que eso era un sueño, una leve chispa de lagrimas cae en una de mis mejillas, vuelvo a abrir la puerta por donde entre, al menos pude salir.

Seco aquellas lagrimas lo mas que puedo, me gustaría convencerme que la muerte de Cynthia no fue mi culpa, ¿acaso la hubiese podido evitar?; ese era el mundo de Walter, la hubiese matado de todas formas, entonces ¿Por qué me culpo?.

**what did my mind forget**

**forget to hide**

**could be the nightmare be still awake**

**I don't know**

Me lo reconsidero un par de segundos, quizás estoy aquí porque no he expiado mi conciencia, porque a lo mejor me duelen estas muertes, nunca pude hacer nada para evitar que ella, Jasper, Andrew y Richard murieran, puesto que aunque haya evitado el ritual de los 21 sacramentos los fantasmas de ellos me persiguen dentro de mi cabeza, tal y como lo hacían mientras estaba en ese desquiciado mundo

**In or out up or down**

**never know its an illusion**

**round and round on and on**

**every day spins my confusion**

Caigo inconsciente, y despierto en el bosque, debería recordar a Jasper, pero no tiene sentido, ni lo conocía, ni me importaba, pero en su lugar recuerdo al pobre Walter cuando era niño, después de lo que paso, me lo pienso y me daba lastima por el, si hubiese tenido algo mejor, quizás nada de esto hubiese sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo pienso en el tipo que me ayudo, aquel que Eileen reconoció, si no hubiese sido por su obsesión, no seguiríamos vivos.

Avanzo hasta Wish House, el lugar donde ese tartamudo murió, incluso ingreso a la habitación, para ver si hay algo nuevo, pero se repite la misma escena de ese muchacho ardiendo, carbonizándose, no me dolió cuando el murió, así que me voy, el es un recuerdo innecesario.

Camino por aquellos lugares, aquellos depósitos, aquellas minas, los recuerdos del antes y el después del hospital se cruzan sin razón aparente, veo el muñeco, y las lapidas, todo al tiempo, como una sobrecarga en mi cabeza, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Intento respirar lo mas fuerte que pueda, pero algo pasa, siento un calor insoportable en mi espalda, giro mi cabeza lentamente y lo veo, veo a ese espectro llameante, veo su maldita cara deforme gritando de dolor, y sus extremidades carbonizadas ardiendo sin pausa alguna. Su lentitud me da tiempo para correr y quedarme en un sitio seguro, la pregunta es, ¿hay tal cosa en esta pesadilla?

Al correr me golpeo con un objeto y caigo de nuevo inconsciente, lo admito, los golpes son peor que los dolores de cabeza.

**Not again, not again, not again**

¿Porque me toco esto a mi?

**from this dream I can't awake**

¿Porque esta pesadilla se convirtió en algo tan real?

**what is real, what is real, what is real**

¿Porque este tuve que cargar con el peso de este suceso?

**it's getting hard for me to take**

¿Porque esto se ha convertido en algo tan difícil de asimilar?

**what I need, what I need, what I need**

¿Porque Eileen pudo superar esto y yo aun sigo en este infierno?

**a little something I rely**

¿esto va a terminar?

**and the white sugar gently hides me**

Eileen...yo...yo...te....¡¡¡necesito!!!

Por…favor…Eileen…sálvame…no…se…si pueda con esto…

**Oh the sweet sugar saves me**

**it's the room that confines me**

**confines me**

**sweet sugar**

he despertado, esta vez en el corredor al frente de mi antiguo departamento, al menos me siento mejor, el antiguo peso que sentía en mi pecho se va haciendo mas ligero, como si esos encontrones con aquellos lugares y aquellas situaciones se fueran y se quedaran en el pasado, donde en realidad deben estar.

De repente aparece el maldito fantasma de Richard, intentando intimidarme con su agresividad, debo esquivarlo e irme, porque no quiero estar en este infierno, no quiero pagar por errores que ni siquiera fueron míos, si no pude salvarlos no fue mi culpa, ni siquiera tenían algo que ver conmigo. Por mi parte no pienso quedarme así, con todos estos fantasmas asustándome en mis sueños.

**Yesterday back and forth**

**broken door no longer opens**

**breaking down need it now**

**mother's sugar always loves me**

Golpeo al fantasma con toda mi rabia, y me devuelvo a mi antigua habitación, si…todo esta donde debe, ese hoyo en la pared, el cuerpo putrefacto de Walter, al despertar lo veo otra vez, veo esa cara, esos ojos llenos de vació y tristeza, aun sigo sintiendo lastima por el, pero no había mas opción que detenerlo.

-Nos vemos de nuevo…Recibidor de la Sabiduría – me saluda, como si la muerte no significara nada para el, ¿será solo una creación de mi mente o en serio distorsiono la realidad?

-una última vez – le miro desafiante, como si toda esta pesadilla me hubiese dado algo de valor.

-¿eso crees? – el se acerca

-si…- siento algo pesado en mi bolsillo

-jamás…mi recuerdo es inmortal…

-no! En este momento mueres – saco de mi bolsillo el revolver de Richard y le apunto en el pecho, con un par de tiros el cae, ¿lo hice bien?

-Ma….má….-su mano extendida cae, como la ultima vez

**Not again, not again, not again**

¿la pesadilla termino?

**from this dream I can't awake**

¿estos fantasmas volverán cada noche?

**what is real, what is real, what is real**

¿Walter sigue vivo o solo fue mi atormentada cabeza?

**it's getting hard for me to take**

¿el valor de este sueño, me dará valor para el futuro?

**what I need, what I need, what I need**

¿seguiré adelante olvidando esta barbarie?

**a little something I rely**

¿Todo estara bien?

**and the white sugar gently hides me**

¿Eileen estara bien?

**Oh the sweet sugar saves me**

**it's the room that confines me**

la cabeza me vuelve a doler, despierto en mi cama, al lado un ángel me esperaba, Eileen se había quedado, una de mis manos acaricia su cabello, al menos me puedo sentir mejor y respirar un poco; por ahora la pesadilla se ha acabado, espero que para siempre.

Ella abre los ojos…

-¿Henry?

Le miro, al menos tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella

-S….i….

Se abalanza sobre mi, me abrazo, y lloro en mis hombros…la rodee con mis brazos y deje que se calmara.

-no te preocupes…todo termino…-ella me miro y yo sonreí.

No se cuanto dure esta paz, pero solo quiero que Eileen se quede a mi lado, es lo único que deseo, que mi preciado ángel este bien, es lo que mas anhelo y mas me importa en este momento...

* * *

**Espero quejas y reclamos n_n**


End file.
